A Silly Ambition
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: A silly ambition, that's what Toshiki Kai has as he and Aichi stand atop a tall building, the ring connecting earth to the destructive link joker crumbling fast to the ground. Sorrow is caused, pain as well, all because of Kai's petty and silly ambition for strength. Slight Kaichi. **OLD WORK**


**Written August 14 2015**  
**Partially edited February 9 2020**

* * *

Standing atop a tall building is but two boys, one with blue hair and sapphire eyes while the other a brunette with deep jade eyes.

The younger; Aichi Sendou was crouched close to the ground, grimacing in pain for Takuto had just been locked away by the ominously dark rings that had once lingered in the sky. They'd sucked Takuto in before closing, damaging the remaining rings.

To say that the poor blue haired boy was exhausted would be an understatement. He had not yet recovered from the assault on his body that the horrid link joker had brought upon him. He felt weak after almost being sucked in as well.

The older; Toshiki Kai, was gazing down at the smaller boy, observing him carefully. He hadn't expected the younger to have surpassed link joker's representative; Takuto.

Pieces of the wretched black ring that link joker had tried to suck the younger boy into were falling down at a rapid rate, it was quite perilous to even be atop the building.

"I never would have thought that you were actually the strongest, the one that I needed to fight..."

Kai mused calmly as he walked over towards Aichi, Kai knew that he had to act fast, before the power of link joker fully left his body. He could feel its power wane.

"K-Kai... What are you talking about?"

Aichi asked as sapphires gazed up so that they were gazing into deep jades.

"Aichi... Fight me..."

Surprise filled Aichi as he managed to stand up, he had thought that Kai would have been freed of all traces of Link Joker's evil by now.

"Not now, it's dangerous, we can fight when we're in a safe place..."

The younger boy replied, as if proving his argument, a huge shard of the black ring crashed down dangerously close to him.

"I want to fight you before this power is gone..."

"No, you're just being controlled... this can wait"

"I was myself the whole time"

Kai sighed as the trademark red aura that signalled the presence of link joker enveloped him.

Aichi was quiet for a few moments, shocked, he couldn't believe what Kai had just said.

"That can't be... You reversed everyone out of your own free will?..."

Aichi shouted, greatly shocked by his idol's words.

"Yes, I never allowed link joker to capture my heart"

The brunette replied as another shard of the black ring fell, this time behind the brunette. Kai didn't so much as flinch at the sound of the impact.

Sapphires closed slowly as the younger clenched his fist and brought it to his chest.

"How could you do something like that?!..."

"I wanted to gain enough power to defeat you, that's all I cared about"

Kai replied as he made a cardfight table appear for the two of them to use.

"No, I'm not going to fight you Kai... I can't believe that you, who despised the thought of people using an alien power to win, isn't being controlled right now!"

The smaller boy called, pained tears falling from sapphires as the boy turned to leave, jades narrowed as the older grasped the younger's wrist, stopping the boy from leaving.

"Those who used the alien power eventually surpassed me... I was seduced by the thought of being able to fight you, as a equal"

The brunette said as he pulled Aichi over towards the cardfight table.

Aichi, of course was still weak from his previous fight, that and he was weaker than the brunette in the first place meant that despite the younger's struggles. the brunette had easily moved him over towards the cardfight table.

"Kai, please let me go... This isn't the real you!"

Kai ignored Aichi's pleading, instead opting to set his deck on the table.

"Take out your deck Aichi"

"Kai..."

Aichi whispered softly, not believing that the person standing in front of him was the person whom he had idolized for so long.

"I don't care if it's dangerous, we fight, here, and now"

Aichi let out a small defeated sigh as he pulled out his deck to look at it sadly, determination filled sapphires then gazed up towards the one who'd once been his idol.

"Fine I'll fight, and I will win and bring back the Kai that I know!"

The two teens fought their match, all the while shards of the black ring were falling down all around them. A small gasp escaped Aichi's lips when he spotted one of the shards heading towards the older.

"KAI!"

Aichi called as he dropped his cards and shoved the brunette out of the way. Jades blinked in surprise as the older landed on the ground, what had happened hadn't yet registered within him.

Kai's eyes widened as he brought his hand to his face to feel a wetness, he brought it down to examine, only to see that his fingers were coated with a crimson liquid, one that didn't belong to himself.

"Aichi!"

Kai yelled in panic as he looked towards the dust cloud that marked where he'd been standing just moments ago.

When the dust parted he gasped in horror, running over towards the young boy who lay limp on the ground, surrounded by an ever growing pool of blood.

Tears fell from jades as Kai carefully pulled out the large shard of darkness that had pierced through Aichi's back, he then turned Aichi over and held him in his arms.

"Aichi... It wasn't supposed to be like this... This wasn't supposed to happen..."

Kai's voice cracked as he hugged the frail body close to his chest, not caring about staining his clothes. Aichi was more important.

"Kai..."

Aichi whispered weakly as he opened his eyes slowly. Blood was freely dripping from between his lips.

"Aichi?! Everything's going to be fine... I'll bring you to the hospital soon!"

The older announced, readying himself to carry the boy. He paused when Aichi touched his head with a cool hand.

"Don't bother... I was already weak from before... Anyway I'm happy that you're now yoursel-"

The smaller boy's words trailed off as he closed his eyes, his hand slid down the older's cheek leaving a bloody trail.

The brunette sat there horrified as he watched Aichi's breathing slow and come to a stop, guilt wracked his heart. If he had listened to the other's pleas, Aichi wouldn't have died. It was his own fault.


End file.
